oscaroasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Skunk
The Skunk is an unnamed skunk that lives in the desert. He is able to generate a stench from his armpits at any time. He can also fart out stinky green or yellow flatulence from his butt, which is reminiscent of the yellow spray that real like skunks can discharge. He first appears in the episode "Forbidden Zone". Appearance Being a skunk with generic coloring he has white stripes on his mostly black body. He also has a white thin Mohawk for hair on his head. His armpits have five big black strips of hair which are seen when his arms are in the air. He has brown eyes. Description The skunk likes to terrorize other people and animals in the desert with his stench, making them fear him. Though Oscar has a sense of smell and can be attracted to the smell of food, such as fried eggs, he is clearly unaffected or at least not offended by the skunk's stench as shown when he is smothered in the Skunk's armpit and shows little to no reaction to the smell. Oscar likes the skunk to the point where he frequently tries to befriend him, much to the skunk's annoyance. The skunk will frequently try to do anything to avoid the little lizard. (Although he once tolerated Oscar in exchange for a piece of watermelon.) This may be because Oscar himself doesn't smell that great however that's a subject for debate. Trivia * As shown in Pineapple Chase he himself cannot tolerate his smell. Gallery SkunkSmell.jpg|The Skunk farting on Oscar. The Skunk And Oscar Lizard's Lack of Smell 2.png|The Skunk using his stench abilities and Oscar trying to imitate him. The Skunk And Oscar Lizard's Lack of Smell 1.png|The Skunk looking at Oscar. The Skunk Farting On Buck.png|The Skunk farting on Buck. The Skunk Rubbing Card On His Armpits.png|The Skunk rubbing a card on his armpits. The Skunk Sitting On Couch.png|The Skunk sitting on a couch. The Skunk Smelling His Armpits.png|The Skunk being disappointed that Oscar isn't offended by his stench. The Skunk Stench 2.png|The Skunk emitting a stench from his armpit. The Skunk On Crate Being Held Up By Oscar's Tongue.png|The Skunk on a crate being held up by Oscar's tongue. The Skunk Farting On Manolo.png|The Skunk farting on Manolo. The Skunk Holding Fishing Pole.png|The Skunk holding on to a fishing pole. The Skunk Stench 6.png|The Skunk emitting a stench for Roco. The Skunk Stench 7.png|The Skunk trying to offend Manolo with his stench. The Skunk Stench 8.png|The Skunk trying to offend Manolo with his stench. The Skunk Standing On Sand.png|The Skunk next to a mountain. The Skunk Stench 4.png|The Skunk emitting a stench for Harchi. The Skunk Stench 5.png|The Skunk emitting a stench for Oscar. The Skunk Stench 3.png|The Skunk emitting a stench from his armpits. The Skunk Stench.png Hiarchi Blowing The Skunk's Stench Away.png|The Skunk's stench is being used against him by Harchi. The Skunk Spying On The Trio Using Binoculars.png|The Skunk using binoculars. Oscar Not Offended By The Skunk's Stench.png The Skunk Stench 11 Inflated Oscar.png|Oscar being inflated. The Skunk Stench 10.png The Skunk Stench 9.png The Skunk Farts On Meerkat In Cave.png The Skunk Running To Try And Grab Oscar's Can.png The Skunk Stench 15.png The Skunk Passing Out.png The Skunk Holding Can And Oscar.png The Skunk Stench 14.png|The Skunk emitting stench. The Skunk Stench 13.png|The Skunk standing on a cliff. Recherche-personnages-oasis.jpg|Development sketches of the Skunk (by Arthur Qwak) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Males